The bathroom incident
by LookingforNirvana
Summary: Hermione walks in on the one and only Draco Malfoy crying his eyes out in the girl’s bathroom. Afterwards Malfoy can’t seem to stop following her.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was running with a huge smile on her face towards the Gryffindor tower, she was about to get late to the party that was held because of the winning in Quidditch and Ron's amazing efforts. He had practically shaken his ass of before, whining about how bad it would go and what a big mistake it had been. Hermione scoffed at that. Ron could really be stupid sometimes, he was an amazing keeper, he just had to have a little faith in himself.

Hermione couldn't help that her mind started thinking what an opportunity this were for her. She was sure that this would be the day that they shared their first kiss. She had thought it out carefully in her head while she had been in the library – which meant that she hadn't had much time for homework but she would finish them later. It had always gone someway with everyone cheering at Ron and then Hermione comes in through the portrait hole, rush over to him and gives him the best kiss ever. Ron looks surprised at first but then he smiles in to the kiss and pulls her even closer – if that's possible.

These kinds of thoughts made Hermione blush a nice shade of red. She wasn't even sure if Ron liked her that way, what if he would push her away with disgust and things would be awkward for both of them? Feelings like these really could wreck a good friendship.

In the middle of all her musings she barely had the time to avoid running right in to a wall but she managed in the last second to stop. She stood there, leaned a bit against the wall and smiled for herself even more than before. Why wouldn't Ron like her? He had given her all the signs she could think off! Besides, she had never seen him so pissed off as when she went to the ball with Krum. That had to mean something.

She walked the last bit and stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. She looked a bit tired but gave Hermione a kind smile.

"You look a bit excited, is something good going to happened?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, today is the day I'm finally going to tell him how I feel", Hermione said.

"Ah, young love", The fat lady said in a dreamy voice. "Well, don't stay here all day, he's probably waiting for you inside"

"Slytherin stinks", Hermione said and couldn't help to smirk.

"Good luck", was the last thing the fat lady said before she swung the portrait to the side.

Hermione was immidently hit with loud music and cheering, people inside where hissing Ron up in the air and screamed "Weasley is our king" over and over. Harry stood in the corner with an amused look on his face so Hermione tried to make her way over to him. He waved at her when he spotted her and Hermione waved back.

"He really enjoys the attention", Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah I bet, his head is going to be the size of a balloons after this", Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Are you going to tell him today?"

"Yeah"

Harry gave her a warm smile and Hermione decided that it was time to make her way over to Ron. He had finally been put down on the ground and he was for the moment standing beside George and Fred, his troublemaking twins. Even if she had gone through this scenario in her head a thousands of times she still had to look over her shoulder at Harry, as if she asked if she really should do this. He gave her a wave of his hand as if he told her to move forward. This was it, Hermione were a few meters away from him, ready to tell him everything about her feelings.

Then what just couldn't happen happened, Hermione could only watch as Lavender made her way towards Ron. When she was right in front of him she said something that Hermione couldn't hear because of the loud music but she had an idea what it was. After that she pulled him in to a kiss that made the whole room cheer. Even Ron's ears were in a deeply red color and if it wasn't for the fact that Lavender where snogging the living day light of him, Hermione would have thought that it was adorable.

The pain that filled her chest were unbelievable, she tried to clutch it but it didn't take the pain away. She gasped as if she needed air and tried to suppress the tears from falling. She couldn't stay in there and watch anymore. She must had looked like a maniac as she clutched her chest and pushed past people without even caring if she pushed them to hard. She desperately needed space.

She thought that she could hear Harry shout her name but that didn't make her stop, she wasn't sure that even Ron's voice could had stopped her then. She started running when she was outside the common room, the fat lady who wanted to ask how it had went stopped before she even said something when she realized that Hermione was crying.

"Boys", she muttered.

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which wasn't that fast at all. But she couldn't stop until she had found an empty space to cry her eyes out. She just hoped that no one had seen her, it was embarrassing to cry over something so silly as boys. She was Hermione for Merlin's sake! Not some stupid little girl that thought that boys where everything.

"Gosh, I'm so stupid", Hermione said.

She didn't have the power left in her body to run anymore so she just sat down on the last step of a staircase nearby. There she put her head in her hands and cried for awhile. Why was Ron always so stupid and tactless? Sure she hadn't told him but she had "showed" him a dozen times, making small hints now and then that she liked him. She practically made his homework for him! What did he give her back? Nothing.

Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes and took out her wand. With a sigh she started to practice on that spell she had read about before. On the first try nothing happened, on the second try she tilted her hand a little bit higher so feathers came out and then on the third try she succeeded. She watched with a smile the cute little bird that came out of her wand, it was to her annoyance red which reminded her of Ron's hair. His beautiful red hair that she would never get the chance to run her fingers through. Hermione sighed and concurred more birds. All of them wasn't red luckily enough. She played a bit with them until she felt someone sit down beside her, when she tilted her head to the left she saw Harry sitting there observing her birds.

"Isn't it a bit typical you Hermione? Practicing spells and studying even thought you have been hurt or like know, gotten your heart broken", Harry said concerned.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and feel sorry for myself, crying my eyes out for a boy even though I knew it's my fault, if I only had told him sooner this wouldn't had happened", Hermione bit back angry. "I'm a big girl Harry. I can live on without having Ron in my life in that way"

"Yeah you can, but do you really want to?"

"…no"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she started crying again and Harry felt kind of bad of what he had said. He realized that what he had said didn't sound as supportive as he had wanted. Still he thought that maybe it was for the better if she could cry it out know instead of holding it build up inside of her.

He pulled her carefully in to his arms and stroked her hair, she sobbed into his shirt, not really in the mood to say something. Harry observed the birds that Hermione had made and he couldn't help to fell a bit proud over how amazing Hermione was.

"You know what? Those birds are amazing, how did you learn to make those?" Harry said after a while.

He knew that if it was something Hermione wanted to talk about it had to be spells and books.

"Oh thank you, I learned to do this today. Before I came to the common room and- yeah you know what happened there" Hermione left out a dry laugh. "Anyways, I had spent my time in the library just before and found a book about how to make these birds. I didn't have time to try the spell out there but it was good because it took my mind of Ron for awhile even if it was for a few seconds only"

"You do know that there are betters guys out there then Ron, right?" Harry said. "You deserve someone better, the only thing you two do is fighting anyways"

"Yeah I know, I just… I had always imagined that it would be him and I… how wrong I was", Hermione said. "Even if he's a pig almost every day I can look past that because I like him so much. You have no idea how much it hurts inside right now"

Harry was about to reply but was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard some distant giggles that came closer by the second. All of sudden Ron and Lavender stood there, arms around each other and with big smiles on their faces. Hermione swore that she saw that Ron's lips looked a bit too shiny.

"Oh, hi guys! What are you doing here?" Ron without any sign of knowing what was going on.

"Not much, talking I guess", Harry said with a shrug on his shoulders.

Hermione bit her lip so that she wouldn't open her mouth and say something that she would regret. She wanted to yell at Ron but not him but also Lavender. Ron hadn't really done anything but he should have known better, same goes for Lavender. Wasn't it obvious that Hermione had liked him since like… forever? But Lavender wasn't known for putting other people's feelings before her own, quite the opposite actually.

"Hermione are you alright?" Then Ron's eyes widened. "Have you been crying, why? Did Malfoy or someone do anything?"

"No, I'm fi-", Hermione started but got interrupted.

"Come on Won-won, let's go somewhere else", Lavender said annoyed. "Hermione can take care of herself, besides she have Harry here"

"I guess", Ron said a bit torn on what to do.

Hermione felt anger pulsing inside of her. If Lavender was much more important then her then he could be with her. She couldn't care less. She flicked her wand and all of the birds she had created swooped down and started attacking Lavender and Ron. They screamed for them to stop but Hermione just laughed. They ran away with their arms high in the air, trying to swat the birds away.

"Wow, that felt good", Hermione said and grinned.

"Ugh, I don't like that Lavender girl at all", Harry complained. "I bet that I'm going to see more of her, she doesn't seem to be able to stay away from her little Won-won for a long time. You should have seen them in the common room, disgusting. It was like they tried to eat each other's faces of"

"Same here", Hermione said. "But I guess things are going to be hard with me and Ron now, he won't forgive me so easily for sending all those birds at him"

"You can always say that you tried to hit Lavender", Harry suggested.

Both of them laughed and even if Hermione's heart still hurt but she felt a tad bit better, she knew that Harry would help her through this. Love didn't just disappear over on night.

----------------

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know that my English and grammar isn't perfect, far from it actually but that's why this is a good training for me, hopefully I will get better =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked over at Lavender and Ron snogging as if their life depended on in the other end of the common room. Ron had still not figured out why Hermione gave him the cold shoulder which made Hermione even angrier. How come that everyone else knew and gave her pitying glances everywhere she went, even people from different house, when he didn't see a thing? Lavender knew for sure, she kept giving Hermione these victorious glances. As if she was glad that she had been able to beat Hermione in something. That didn't really help Hermione's mood one bit. She wanted to – even if it just felt wrong thinking it – drag Lavender out from the common room by her disgustingly gorgeous hair and give her a taste of what Hermione's fists felt like. Hermione felt kind of bad about these thoughts but Ginny assured it that it was normal when you had gone through what Hermione had.

"You know that he's just being Ron, he doesn't realize that anyone would like him so he gladly take the opportunity when it gets thrown into his face", Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"I know, I just whished that I had said something, I was just too scared to screw up our friendship which exactly is what have happened now so everything for nothing, nice", Hermione said pitying herself.

Ginny put one comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You can do so much better than Ron anyways, which boy wouldn't like you? You're intelligent, good looking and kind hearted", said Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah, who could resist the nerdy bookworm with hair that looks like a bird nest?" Hermione bit out.

Hermione looked up and chatched Ginny's angry face.

"Your hair is not ugly, it's beautiful and it's what makes you, you. I couldn't imagine you having your hair another way. Besides, what would you do with a boy that didn't like you for the one you are? What would you do with someone that hated books more than anything? You deserve someone with brains not some loser than have nothing better to do than complain on all the things you love", Almost shouted Ginny.

Hermione didn't know what to say, Ginny was right. Why would she want to hang out with some idiot that didn't like her for who she was? That was pointless. Ginny pulled her into a warm embrace and Hermione laid her head on Ginny shoulder.

"Do you ever think Mr. Right will ever show up? I'm starting to doubt it", Hermione murmured with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, it can be any day, keep your eyes open", Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks for being such a good friend", Hermione said truthfully.

"Haha, no problem", Ginny said and pulled back from the embrace. "I most go to Potions class now but I will see you later2

Hermione said goodbye and Ginny took off which left Hermione alone in the library. She had already finished all of her homework's so she decided to pick out some good books to read. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and got up. She wasn't sure what she wanted to read, not something romantic anyways. That was the last thing she wanted to hear about now, how happy everyone else was while she felt like shit.

"Angst it is then", Hermione said and let out a small chuckle.

She had managed to find a few books that seemed to be filled with enough depression for her taste. The titles sounded promising anyways. They were named everything from "The chosen pessimist", "At your funeral", "On the edge" and that kinds of things. She usually never read those kinds of books but today was an exception.

She rounded the corner and someone walked right into her, both of them fell down on the floor and their books went flying everywhere. It was a wonder that Madame Pinch (A/N: Not sure if it's right or not) hadn't come storming to shout at them for being so careless of the books.

"Watch where you're going", spat an angry voice.

Hermione could recognize that voice.

"Malfoy, you ran into me", Hermione spat back.

"Granger, I should had known that it was you", Malfoy said. "You practically live in this filthy place, why isn't anybody surprised?"

Hermione sent him a glare and started to collect her books. She didn't have time for all his meaningless talking, she just wanted to get back to her spot and lose herself in her books. Suddenly she realized that it wasn't everyday Malfoy was visiting the library, that happened … never. So why was he here? She gave him a suspicious look which he catched and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you in here Malfoy?"

"That's none of your business", said Malfoy with a warning tone.

Hermione saw that he studied her face and she wanted to ask if she had something on it but he would probably just give her one of his "clever" remarks, it wasn't worth it.

"I heard about the Weasel and that blonde chick Lavender", he said all of sudden.

Hermione felt how her stomach tied itself into a knot and she swallowed hard. How had he found out? Well, the whole school talked about it so maybe it wasn't that hard to guess. Tears prickled behind her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"Fun, haven't everyone heard about it already? There's nothing you can say that will make me feel worse than I already do so don't even try", Hermione bit out.

Malfoy gave her a long look.

"The Weasel is obviously stupid than he looks and that's saying a lot. He could have one of the most brilliant witches in the whole school and she chooses the blond bimbo slut that flirts with every boy she finds "cute". It's disgusting, but the thing that disgust me the most is that you cry your eyes out over him, he's obviously not worth it", Malfoy sneered.

"Thanks", Hermione said stiffly, still in shock that Malfoy had complimented her.

It was dead silent after that and Hermione took on fast look at his books and wrinkled her nose when she read the covers. Every single one of the titles had a name that had teleporting in it or vanishing. That didn't make sense, why would Malfoy spend any time reading book about that? She wrecked her brain and couldn't come up with a single homework that had anything to do with that.

"Why would you read books about teleporting and vanishing, planning on going somewhere?" Hermione smirked.

Malfoy didn't find it funny at all. He collected all of his books fast and rose from the floor. He dusted of some invisible dust from his robes and fixed her with a hard glare.

"Tell anybody and I will have your head", it sounded very much as a promise.

"I won't", Hermione said simply.

He seemed to realize that he was in a hurry because he stormed away, leaving Hermione looking after him with an thoughtful expression on her face. What had all that been about? She rose from the floor and put all of her books on the table, sat down and pulled the nearest book and started to read. She didn't really think more about the strange meeting with Malfoy, instead she lost herself in the book.

----

**A/N:** Good/bad? Love it/hate it?


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't Malfoy look paler than usual? He looked more than a ghost these days and those dark circles under his eyes were a dead giveaway why. So why didn't he sleep? Hermione wasn't sure why she bothered but it felt nice to concentrate on something else than the snogging couple a few meter away from her. The throbbing in her heart wouldn't disappear and it bothered her to no end, why couldn't she just accept that Ron had choosen Lavender over her?

She shook her head and looked over at Malfoy again, he didn't even sit with anyone. What had happened to him? She started to think back and realized that he hadn't called her a Mudblood this whole term… had she even spoken to him except that time in the library? No, not what she remembered. Something had defiantly happened to Malfoy and Hermione wanted to find out what.

"Have you also noticed?" Came a voice beside Hermione.

She turned her head and looked at Harry, he didn't look at her though his gaze was locked on Malfoy. Hermione suddenly felt nervous, had it been so obvious that she had been staring at him?

"Ehm… what do you mean?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Malfoy haven't been acting himself, he barley hang out with his friends anymore and he isn't talking to us anymore, well more like insulting. I don't think I can remember him calling you a Mudblood a single time this term", Harry said. "Something is going on with him"

So she wasn't the only one noticing, but how long had Harry knew this?

"It looks as if he haven't slept in a long time, what do you think is wrong with him?" Hermione said a bit worried.

She didn't really care about Malfoy but she would have reacted if anyone looked like that, she may not like him but he was still human.

"I bet he is about to become a death eater, like that bastard to a father he has", Harry bit out angrily.

Hermione felt shocked over Harry's words. She couldn't believe he had said something like that, that was a huge accusation.

"Harry, you can't go around saying things like that! Lucius may be a Death eater but that doesn't make Draco one", Hermione whispered harshly.

"Hah, don't you think I know that he wants to be a Death eater! Just look at him, he's no better than his father at all. They're all the same", Harry raised his voice a little too loud so everyone turned to stare at him.

"Shush Harry, everyone can hear you", Hermione bit out.

Hermione didn't really want to look over at the Slytherin table but she had to. Malfoy sat there staring at the two of them with a look in his eyes that Hermione couldn't really place. It was somewhere between agony and anger but there was something more, something that terrified her to no end. Everyone's else's eyes had also turned to look at him, he seemed to realize that because he shoot up from his seat and stormed out from the Great Hall. Hermione tried to surpress a groan, Harry could be so stupid sometimes.

"Look what you have done Harry, now everyone will think that he's a Death eater, is that what you want?" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Oh shut up 'Mione, it's only good that everyone finds out so they keep away from him. Who knows when he gets his first mission", Ron said.

"I agree with him, it's better this way", Harry said.

"Besides, why are you defending him? Are you having a crush on him or something?" Ron sneered.

Hermione shoot up from her seat and grabbed her schoolbag.

"You are so juvenile Ron, this is it, I can't stand it anymore. I won't speak to you again until you grow up and apologize. Seeing that probably won't happen for a long time I must say goodbye for now", Hermione said angrily.

"You stupid bitch, no one wants you around anyways so why don't you just leave?" Hermione turned to Lavender with shocked eyes.

Everyone else around had started to stare to, no one dared to say a word. Lavender seemed to catch the tension because she leaned into Ron some more.

Hermione had several things in her head that she wanted to say or well… shout but then she realized that she was better than that. This was all too childish for her.

"You know what Lavender? You're not even worth it", Hermione said and turned.

She walked out from the Great Hall with a big grin on her face. Those words had been even better than anything else she had thought of. She quickly made her way to the seventh floor, she didn't really feel like attending any classes today.

Hermione walked through one of the many corridors with a scowl on her face. She had been wandering awhile now, not entirely sure what to do. She didn't really feel like going to the library right now, she wouldn't be able to focus on the book. And the Gryffindor common room was a big no, she didn't want to talk with anyone now. She wasn't sure how many that knew but the rumor would spread fast.

She sighed and looked down miserably at the ground. Why did these things happened to her? She was so deep in her thinking that she almost didn't hear the distant sobs. Almost. Her head snapped up and she concentrated on where the sound came from. She started to follow it until she ended up before a door that leads into Myrtle's bathroom. Which meant that it was probably just Myrtle again, crying her eyes out.

Hermione thought about turning and going the other way but decided against it. She could sit there awhile and listen to Myrtle's complaining, it wasn't as if she had something better to do.

She opened the door carefully and stepped inside, the sight that met her was something that would never leave her mind. She gasped and quickly putting her hands to her mouth, but it was too late. The person before her spinned around and stared at her with a murderous look in his eyes.

It was Malfoy that stood there before her, his otherwise so perfectly combed hair was messy and reminded her a bit of Harry's. His eyes tie hang loose and his white school shirt was wrinkled and a few of the top buttons were unbuttoned. Bu the thing that made her startled was the fact that he was crying. Even now when he stood there a few meters before her, glaring at her as if he wanted to kill her with his looks only, tears still kept streaming down his cheeks.

Hermione didn't know what she would do, but she wanted to do something. This whole situation was just too much. Why was Malfoy here crying his eyes out? Had Harry's comment in the Great Hall really gotten to him that much? No that couldn't be the reason.

"Are you here to laugh at me Granger? Take a picture it will last longer", He sneered.

Hermione didn't reply instead she started to back towards the door.

It was obviously the wrong thing to do because Malfoy rushed forward and took a hard grip on her arms. She wanted to cry out that he hurt her but she couldn't get anything out. His face was suddenly a few inches away from hers.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I bet that you can't wait to get back to your precious Pothead and Weasel to tell them all about this-" He was interrupted midsentence.

"NO", Hermione nearly shouted. "I mean no, I wouldn't do that"

He gave her an odd look but the glaring was still there.

"Why wouldn't you, this is a golden moment for you. The big bad Malfoy crying his eyes out like a little girl, this most be the moment you have waited for"

"Do you really have such low thoughts about me Malfoy? I know that you think of me as a lowly Mudblood but do you really think that I'm like you? I would never tell anyone of this, never. I'm not that kind of person", Hermione spat out.

"I… I know that", he murmured.

Tears prickled behind Hermione's eyes, she was tired of all this drama that she always seemed to get flung into. The only thing she wanted right now was to get back to her bed and just sleep.

"Just let go of me, I promise that I won't tell anyone, alright?"

He gave her one last look before he returned to the sink where he had stood before. Hermione thought about leaving and never looking back but decided against it. Something was really wrong with Malfoy and she doubted that anyone would ask him.

"What have happened to you Malfoy?" She said softly.

He didn't turn around to look at her this time. She didn't really expect an answer and when it had been quite awhile she started to move towards the door.

"It's… complicated", he suddenly said.

Hermione turned back at him.

"I can't do much but I can listen if you want to", Hermione offered.

The whole thing was bizarre, she wasn't sure that anything would shock her now.

Malfoy turned towards her once again.

"He's threatening to … to kill my mother if I don't do as he says"

Hermione gasped and stepped towards Malfoy, she took him into her arms and hugged him close. It seemed as that was the right thing to do because he collapsed into her embrace and cried even more, as if he was letting all of his worries and fears out. He didn't have to say anything more, she knew exactly who this someone was that threatened to kill his mother.

"It's going to be alright ok?" Hermione said and rubbed circles on his back with her hands. "We are going to fix this"

That made him jump away from her.

"You won't tell anyone alright?" Hermione nodded in terror. "Good, good"

It was quite for awhile before Malfoy decided that this was enough. He stormed out from the bathroom and left Hermione standing there. She wasn't sure what to do with this new information. Telling anyone wasn't an option, she didn't want to lose this new found trust. Even if it was small she saw it as a beginning of something big.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wasn't sure how to behave around Malfoy anymore, how could she after that thing in the bathroom? She had never seen Malfoy that fragile and… human. She hadn't realized until that day that Malfoy actually had feelings, that he wasn't just an empty shell without emotions. How could she have been so stupid and not noticed? She wanted to hit herself on the head for being so stupid. This changed things, maybe not a major change but at least she couldn't bring herself to hate him anymore.

It had gone three days now since the incident in the bathroom, three days and she hadn't spoken to either Harry, Ron or Malfoy. Not that she expected Malfoy of everyone to speak to her. She knew that Harry wanted to speak to her but Hermione kind of avoided him. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone for the moment.

Harry had been right about Malfoy, he was a Death eater. Hermione hadn't actually seen the mark but she didn't have to. It was too obvious and Malfoy had even told her that he had a mission. But he didn't do it because he wanted to, he did say that his mother was being threatened and he had cried about it. So he was a Death eater against his will which made Hermione unsure about what she would do. If something went wrong his mother would get killed, there was no doubt about that.

Hermione felt a bit shaken when she thought about Malfoy's mission, what could be so important that they had to threaten his mother to make him do it?

"Do you ever stop thinking?" Came a sneering voice.

Speaking – or in this case thinking of the devil.

"Malfoy", Hermione gave him a short nod.

Malfoy didn't ask for permission or anything he just assumed – or just didn't care about what Hermione thought which was more likely – and plopped down on the chair opposite her. Neither of them said anything they just observed each other for a moment. Hermione felt confused about Malfoy's behavior, she was sure that he would keep ignoring her, afraid that she would tell anyone about their little encounter.

Malfoy did look better today, the bags under his eyes were less visible and his hair looked neatly done as it used to. His eyes were silver and there was no trace that he had ever cried, if she hadn't seen it herself she wouldn't believe it. His lips were formed in a smirk which made Hermione scowl on the inside, she hated that smirk. She knew that it was just a mask he wore for the outside world. She wondered if he broke down often or if that was just a onetime thing.

"Looking at something you like, eh Granger?"

"Oh, shut up", Hermione snapped, she wasn't in the mood for his little act.

Malfoy looked smugly at her.

"But why should I? It's so fun to annoy you", he said.

It was just too obvious that he wanted her to forget about the thing that happened in the bathroom but it was too late. Hermione had seen the real him, there was no going back now. He could try to make everything seem as normal but she wouldn't play along.

"Why do you do this?" She paused a minute to look at his puzzled look. "I won't forget about the things you said in the bathroom. I won't forget that you actually are a human with feelings like everyone else. And I promise that I will help you get out of this mess, not matter how much it takes"

Malfoy looked at her for a minute or two with his mouth slightly opened and then he tilted his head backwards and let out a loud laugh. Hermione gave him an odd look, she didn't understand what he laughed at.

"What is so funny?" She asked after awhile.

"Don't you get it Granger, you can't help me" He stood up. "No one can"

He started to walk away and he almost didn't catch the soft voice that said;

"But I will"

----

**A/N:** Sorry for making it so short but I hope that you liked it, I will try to put some more time into the next chapter and if I'm in the mood I will finish it today.

Love you all, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy had started to make it a habit of him to stare at Hermione at every chance he got. Hermione didn't always see it but she could feel his eyes digging holes into the back of her head. It didn't matter where they were, it could be in a Potions, in the library or even in the Grand hall. She wasn't sure why he didn't approach her and say something, anything. This whole stalking thing was slowly getting to her. Harry who had come to her and apologized was slowly starting to snap up what was happening. He was getting even more suspicious about Malfoy and Hermione didn't know what to say about it. She couldn't deny that he wasn't a Death eater because she knew that he was but she still didn't want to admit it. Harry didn't push it too far in fear to get into an argument again but sometimes he really did go over the line.

Ron on the other hand hadn't apologized, he had started to ignore Hermione completely instead. Muttering things about how she was fraternizing with the enemy which caused Hermione to boil with anger, it took a lot from Harry's part to keep them apart so that they wouldn't seriously hurt each other.

"I swear that Ron is the biggest prat I have ever met, he and that little blond-", Hermione said but Harry interrupted her.

"Calm down 'Mione, they're not worth it. I think it's time for you to just start ignore him, he will realize how stupid he is sooner or later. Ron does love you, he's just a bit… daft to realize it", said Harry, trying to calm his friend.

"Oh I know Harry, I'm sorry that you most get in between all the time but Ron's comment about me fraternizing with the enemy is the one that get's to me the most. You know that I would never do such a thing, right?"

"Of course not, Ron is just being a pigheaded brat", that caused Hermione to giggle. "He just says that kids of things to get to you, don't listen to him ok?"

Hermione nodded and sighed.

"You are so right Harry, I will stop caring about everything Ron says from now on until he grows up and apologize", said Hermione with an determined voice.

"That's good", said Harry with a smile until he looked at his watch. "Ehm, I most… run now or I will be late to meet G... I mean a friend that I ...eh decided to meet"

Hermione gave him a knowing smile but didn't say anything about it. "You don't want to be late, see ya Harry"

Harry kissed her cheek said a fast "See ya" and started to hurry out of the library.

Hermione was alone again and it felt good but at the same time unvarying. She knew that Malfoy were somewhere around because she could feel his eyes on her.

"Malfoy, I know that you're here", said Hermione and rolled her eyes when he didn't show himself. "I can feel you staring at me"

Hermione hadn't expected him to step forward so she was a bit shocked when Malfoy stepped out from behind one of the bookshelves. He didn't look guilty at all even though she had pointed out that she knew that he practically was stalking her.

"Geeze Granger, paranoid much?"

Malfoy gave her that annoying smirk of his.

"No, only when people stalk me. So why have you been staring at me none stop this whole week?" Said Hermione annoyed.

Malfoy walked towards the other end of the table and sat down on the chair that Harry previously had sat in, which surprised her a bit but she was more focused on getting a truthful answer out of him. She wanted to put an end to the whole stalking thing.

"I wouldn't exactly call it stalking, more like observing on a distance", said Malfoy and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don't give me that bull, it's the same thing!"

"Whatever, stop being such a know-it-all", said Malfoy bored.

Hermione wanted to smack his head with one of her heaviest books but decided against it. Instead she counted to ten in her head to calm herself.

"Why do you still do it?" Malfoy decided to break the silence.

"What?"

"I mean, it's obvious that you still have feelings for the Weasel, I have seen how you still give him these looks, it's pathetic" Sneered Malfoy. "Love or whatever you call it"

"Love isn't pathetic", said Hermione defensive. "Love is the most wonderful things in the world… ehm well when both parts feel it otherwise it's the most awful feeling, me of anyone should know"

"I don't believe in love, what I have hear it's only filled with hurt, everyone gets hurt in the end. It's better to not feel a thing for the person you are with, It's easier that way"

"So you have never been in love with anyone?" Hermione tried to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Never"

"Wow", said Hermione shocked. "I can't imagine what life would be without love. That's just … impossible to see. I'm not saying that you always must be in love with someone but you must love someone. You do love someone even if it's not love love?"

"My mother", said Malfoy simply as if he didn't care.

"What about your father?"

Malfoy didn't say anything he just gave her a look that made her feel dumb, she didn't like that at all so she glared back at him. Wait, why did she sit here discussing love with Malfoy of all the people? How could their conversation moved from stalking to love? Hermione cursed Malfoy for being so sneaky. Still she was a bit amazed that he opened up to her of all people.

"Why am I talking to you of all people about this?" Malfoy had clearly been thinking the same thing she had.

Hermione thought for a second before she realized why.

"Because I'm the only one who's listening"

After that it was silent, dead silent. Hermione looked over at Malfoy and saw that he was staring down at the table. She wasn't sure what to do, so she took all her books shoved them into her bag and stood up. He still didn't say anything so she swung the bag over her shoulder and walked away, leaving Malfoy alone to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Thanks to AmeliaJade326 for giving me the kick in the butt that I needed to make this chapter. It's far from perfect but hey, it's something.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do about her situation anymore. Everything felt up and down. All of sudden Malfoy of all people were human for once and Ron, her long time crush, was the bad guy. Even though she knew that Ron really hadn't done anything. Besides crushing her heart without him knowing it and chosen to hang out more with Lavender then his best friend for a couple of years back. It sucked.

Still Hermione couldn't stop watching him, the biggest douchebag of the douches and sigh with an unhappy look on her face. She sat by the lake with her homework spread all over her lap but she couldn't focus and her gaze kept drifting back to Ron that sat a far bit away with Lavender by the water and cuddled. Hermione kept shifting between being disgusted, jealous and angry but mostly sad. Sad because she knew that it could had been the two of them sitting there, heads close together and with their arms around each other. Whispering sweet nonsense in each other ears and now and then steal small kisses from one another.

But love was obviously not meant for her. She knew that she was young and that it was kind of immature of her to have those kinds of thoughts but it really felt as if she would be alone for the rest of her life. That no one would be able to look at her with so much love in their eyes.

She averted her gaze from them when she felt the familiar pain in her chest.

"Granger, are you alright?" Came a soft voice from behind her.

Yeah, that was right. Hermione would always have Malfoy. Best friends forever and that crap, god life wasn't fair.

"Sit down and shut up or go away and never come back", Hermione bit back without even turning her head to look at him.

She had her head pointed forward, just staring out at nothing so she couldn't really see him and just when she thought that he had left she felt him sit down beside her. He didn't say anything which she fund odd but she didn't complain. It was kind of… nice.

They sat there for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts until Hermione decided that she needed to break the silence.

"Why do you care?"

Malfoy turned his head towards her.

"Huh?"

"I mean, why did you ask how I felt? I thought that you couldn't care less", Hermione said slowly.

"Don't take this wrong Granger, I'm not going soft or anything, but you have been so nice to me and made me feel a tad bit better so I thought that I would just return the favor", Malfoy said and reached with his hand to scratch his neck a bit nervously.

"So that's why you've been stalking me? Because you wanted to find me in one of these weak moments so you could ask me how I felt?" Hermione said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly", Malfoy said and smirked.

It was strange because she didn't even have to look at him and she still knew that he smirked.

"You know that you just admitted that you stalked me, right?"

Malfoy looked at her a bit surprised. "I- I didn't"

Hermione had never heard Malfoy stutter before and she find it kind of funny and… adorable? Geeze, where was the world going to?

"I'm not sure why you do it Malfoy, I don't even think that I want to, but it's kind of nice in a way. To know that I'm not alone and that someone is watching over me" Hermione said and gave him a bright smile. "But it's mostly creepy and you are freaking me out. You're reminding me of Edward in Twilight!"

Hermione rose and took all of her books, papers, quills and stuff and putted in her bag before she walked away. She didn't turn away until she had gone a few meters away.

"It's nice to see you smile, you should do that more often"

Then she was gone.

It was just then Malfoy realized that he had a big smile plastered on his face and that his heart was beating like crazy. It had been that smile she gave him that had done it. No one had ever before given him such a smile.

"Wow"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** First of all I just wanted to apologize for my lack off updating. The interest in writing just died all of sudden and I'm not really sure why. It just did. But now I've started to enjoy it again and found the motivation in me to write. Sure, I do lack a lot of English words but that doesn't stop me from trying. You can't ride a bike without trying first. You don't wake up as an expert. With a bit of patience and much practice you will eventually make it. Thanks for reading, it means a lot!

- Lookingfornirvana

….

_"It's nice to see you smile, you should do that more often"_

Hermione wasn't really sure why she had said it but she didn't regret it, more the opposite. She was actually kind of glad that she had. Especially after she had seen Malfoy's reaction. How he had literally beamed, which was nice to see after all this years of constantly seeing a sneer on his face. It made her wonder if that was the first real smile he had given anyone during his years in Hogwarts. Sure, she had seen him snickering with his friends but it had always been at someone. A hurtful snicker to ridiculous someone else. This smile had been genuine, because he was happy or whatever. Hermione's head started to hurt with all this thoughts about Malfoy. She wasn't sure that she would ever understand him truly and maybe it was a good thing. He was a challenge in some ways and Hermione liked it for some reason.

It gave her something else to focus on for a change.

Lavender and Ron still kept making out right in front of her. It made Hermione wonder if he just was the crappiest friend in the world on purpose or if he was the crappiest friend in the world but wanted a reaction out of her. That he wanted her to respond in some way. She didn't really get why but something was most definitive up. Harry had confirmed that Ron did kiss Lavender when she wasn't around but it wasn't nearly as bad as when Hermione entered a room, and that made her boil with anger. Was he out to hurt her feeling even more by showing it into her face at every chance he got?

Well, it would had been easier to forget about Ron if Malfoy didn't have to bring him up so often.

"I don't get it, what exactly did you see in that little Weasel?"

Hermione were currently sitting in the schools massive library, trying to finish an important essay that McGonagall had assigned them the day before. Malfoy didn't seem to grasp that Hermione needed silence to be able to concentrate so he kept asking stupid questions.

Hermione didn't even get why he was there in the first place.

"Why do you even care?" Hermione snapped after awhile.

All this nagging about Ron made her head hurt which in turn made her extremely irritated.

"Just curious", Malfoy answered quickly.

"Well stop"

"Alright fine, I can see when my presence isn't wanted", Malfoy said and stuck his nose into the air.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed and shot her hands up in the air.

"Don't be like that, I know that you like it when I'm near", He pouted.

Hermione looked at him as if she was waiting for the 'just kidding, of course not!' but it never came, which made her worried.

"In your dreams Malfoy, in your dreams", She muttered eventually.

"Always"

He winked at her before the quickly jumped out of his chair and made his way out of the library. Before he disappeared behind one of the many shelves, he looked back at Hermione only to see her staring after him with a dumb look on her face. He let out a loud laugh before he continued.

"W-what was that?" Hermione said loudly to herself after the shock had died.

Had Malfoy really admitted that even if it was in a joking manner – at lest she hoped so – and had he laughed? She wondered if her ears and eyes had started to betray her. Something was up with Malfoy lately and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what it was. She was …glad to see him in a better mood but she didn't get why he followed her everywhere. The weird thing was that she in the beginning had thought that it had been a good thing but now she started to freak out. It was something about the way he acted around her that made her want to take a step back but she hadn't grasped what it was exactly.

She just had the feeling that it was better if she didn't know and the trusted that instinct.

She sighned and started to put her things inside her schoolbag. She wouldn't be able to concentrate now with all this thoughts running through her head. Besides, she could really use a break.

She rounded a shelve but didn't get any farther before she walked into something soft that made her fall down to the floor. Luckily for her, the soft object had good reflexes and easily caught her by her waist.

Hermione felt her heart beat in her ears and was extremely thankful to whoever that had caught her and saved her from the hard impact of the stone floor.

She looked up at her savior and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. They weren't anywhere near her boring brown eyes.

She didn't even hear the loud crash of several books that flew to the ground, neither the frustrated yell or the sound of someone running away.

She was too taken with the boy before her. The boy that had saved her and that still held her in her arms this very moment. Hermione was sure that her knees would give in and send her crashing to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that he still held her.

"I'm sorry for walking into you like that, please forgive me. Are you alright?" His voice was gentle and sounded so nice in her ears.

Hermione took a look at the rest of him. He had black straight hair that hung loosely in front of his eyes, it made him look rather cute. His skin was a bit darker to the color and Hermione started to wonder if he didn't have Italian in his blood. But Hermione still felt that his eyes were the most beautiful part of him. They looked slightly worried but still very

He cleared his throat and first then Hermione realized that she had been staring.

Her cheeks flushed deep red. "God I'm so sorry"

"Nah, it's alright. But I take it as if you're alright then?"

"Y-yes", She tried to gather every single bit of courage she had inside her. "Thanks for catching me, not everyone would had done that"

"I'm not sure about that, but you're welcome", he said and grinned.

Hermione could think of many people that wouldn't had. Ron and Malfoy were a pretty good example but she chose to not voice it. She didn't want to come off as a pessimist or irritating know-it-all.

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"Yeah, I know very much about you, I'm Blaise Zabini"

He seemed to realize that he still had his arms around her waist because he let go and nervously started to rub his neck. He grinned a bit sheepishly at her from under his bangs and Hermione found it to be really sweet.

"Sorry about that"

"Nothing to apologize for", Hermione said and gave him a assuring smile.

He smiled back.

"I should be going now but we will meet again, I hope...?" He sounded hopeful.

"Of course", Hermione beamed at him.

"Lovely, well see ya", He said before he walked away.

Hermione wasn't sure how to describe the feeling that stirred in her but she would probably call it giddy. She felt extremely giddy just thinking about him. How his strong arms had encircled her and kept her from falling to the ground. How his eyes had looked at her with that gaze that told her that he was worried about her and the fact that he had been so nice and charming. And also the fact that he had been wanting to see her again! It made Hermione squeal in delight.

"Ginny will be so excited to hear about this!"

Hermione had been right about that part.

Ginny had started with asking questions about everything. How he had looked at her, how his voice had sounded too how sexy he was on a scale, that made Hermione blush but she tried to answer every question the best she could.

"This is just too romantic", Ginny squealed. "I bet you two will make a beautiful couple!"

"Ginny!" Hermione protested half-heartedly.

"Oh don't deny that you want that", Ginny said with a knowing look.

Hermione had to admit that Ginny was right. She did like when Ginny talked like that. It made her feel that she maybe had a chance on him after all. But she didn't even know him and it was too soon to start talking about a relationship. She didn't want to get thrown into anything.

"What if he has a girlfriend or something?" Hermione said a bit depressed at the thought.

She buried her head in the pillow she held in her hands.

"Oh he wouldn't had acted that way if he was taken, I promise you that much"

Hermione peaked up from her hidings.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

That made Hermione beam.

"Hermione's in looove", Ginny sang and laughed.

"No I'm not", Hermione protested. "I don't even know him"

"But you have a crush", Ginny said and grinned.

"Well yeah", Hermione said dreamingly.

Hermione fell back on the bed and stared up in the ceiling, Ginny wasn't slow to join her.

"I like this. Us being able to talk about everything", Hermione said.

She turned her head a bit so she could give Ginny a big smile.

Ginny looked a bit thoughtful but returned the smile.

"Yeah, same here"

"I can't wait until Ron fins out"

"Me neither"

Both girls laughed and everything seemed to get better for once. Hermione felt happy with the situation and she figured that Blaise would be a step closer to mending her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for reading and reviewing. You should see my face every time I see that I've gotten a review. I'm always extremely nervous to open them up and see what you think of what I'm writing. But every positive response make it worth it, thank you so much. As I've said before my writing isn't perfect but I'm quite sure that I will start posting more often from now on. I love to write and you guys motivate me and I really can't thank you enough for that!

- Lookingfornirvana

Something was up with Malfoy - again. Since that time in the library Hermione hadn't seen him much at all. It was almost as if he had disappeared completely. She started to suspect that he avoided her or something along that way. Especially since she only saw him in the Great Hall for dinner and in class, well those he decided to show up at.

She didn't really want to admit it but she had started to worry about him. It had seemed as if he had finally started to get his normal skin color back – which was quite pal to start with – but now he looked like a ghost again and the huge dark circles under his eyes were back.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do.

She had actually tried to confront him after class since that was the only time she saw him but he had ignored her and brushed past her, bumping hard into her shoulder. It was weird how quickly he had gone to stalk her and then the next minute completely ignores her. Something had happened but Hermione couldn't come up with a single thing that could had caused all this anger and coldness towards her.

She had started to hang out more with Blaise these days. She hadn't exactly told him about Malfoy – god she hadn't even told Harry - but they talked a lot about everything and it was comforting in some ways. Hermione tried desperately not to giggle like a little schoolgirl in his company, each time the spent together she felt herself fall even deeper.

Blaise had been the one to ask her to accompany him in the library to study together and Hermione had gladly accepted the offer. Even if he pretended to be laid back and such, Hermione felt as if she could sense some nervousness radiating from him too. But they got along pretty well but Hermione wanted things to move even faster. She just wasn't sure how to make that final step and it was frustrating.

"Calm down Hermione, it will work out just fine. Just let it take the time it takes, I bet that he will eventually ask you out", Ginny said and grinned.

Hermione gave her friend a pathetic look.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he just sees me as a friend", she whined.

"Not a chance", Ginny sounded sure. "Right Harry?"

Harry looked up. "What?"

Ginny sighed rather loudly as in pointing out how annoyed she was that he wasn't paying attention.

"Blaise likes Hermione and will ask her out soon, right?"

Harry didn't look happy.

"Yeah I bet", He muttered. "I don't get why you would choose a lousy Slytherin when there's lots of decent guys in the other houses"

"I heard that Harry", Hermione snapped.

"Well I wasn't talking that low", Harry snapped back.

"Oh quit it, both of you", Ginny said scolded. "Harry shut up. Blaise may be a Slytherin but that doesn't make him evil. He obviously got something in that brain of his if he's able to catch Hermione's interest"

Harry didn't look convinced at that. "Yeah, look at Ron"

"Harry!"

"What! I'm only pointing out the truth", He said defensively.

Hermione stood up.

"I'm tired of you being so immature all the time Harry. It seems that I'm finally on my way to get over Ron and you're destroying everything! Blaise seems to actually like me back, do you know how that makes me feel? Wonderful. I was convinced that I was unlovable and the most unattractive girl there is but clearly, I was wrong. Can you please let me be happy? Come and apologize when you've grown up!" With that, she turned around and stormed out of the common room.

It was just when she had stepped her foot outside the common room that she realized what she had been shouting for the whole house too hear. She wondered how fast the word would spread and she felt like slapping herself. Instead, she set off to the Astronomy tower. She could really need some alone time to think and there wasn't any better place than that.

Unfortunate for her, she never made it that far.

She had gotten to the sixth floor and made it half cross the corridor when she was pulled inside a classroom. Well she had thought that first but then she realized that it was a broom closet, which meant that it was literally no space at all.

She stood pressed into the one person that had ignored her for days now.

"I hope you've got a good explanation for this Malfoy", She bit out.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Of course"

"What are you waiting for then, out with it!"

Malfoy's gaze left her and started to flicker around the small space. He tried to avoid looking at her but it was almost impossible and he gave up trying to look innocent or whatever he was doing.

"Maybe I should just go…", Hermione trailed off and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait", Malfoy almost whispered. "Please"

Hermione looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What's up with you Malfoy, why are you acting like this? Why have you been ignoring me the last couple of days and why am I here? This is starting to freak me out. Answer or I will go", Hermione demanded.

He sighed and tilted his head backwards and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"How should I put this?" He said and rubbed his neck clearly frustrated.

"Just spit it out already"

"It's just that-"

"Malfoy!"

"What are you and Blaise exactly?" He blurted out.

Hermione was taken aback by that question.

"_W-what_, why?"

Malfoy's gaze turned hard. "Well you two have seemed to be rather cozy the last couple of days. I've seen you two together in the library, it's sickening. How he's all over you and says all of those cheesy things that you just swallow whole"

Hermione 's blood started to boil.

"So you've been spying on us, huh? That's why I haven't been able to see you. Because you've been hiding behind bookshelves just so you could check everything I've done? That if anything is sick!" Hermione spat out disgusted.

"That's besides the point", He growled with narrowed eyes.

Hermione stared at him with big eyes. What was Malfoy's problem?

"I need to get out of here, something's clearly wrong with you", Hermione said and tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

For looking so skinny he sure was strong.

"No, I won't let you leave until you tell me exactly what he is for you"

Hermione started to feel a bit panicked and she pushed Malfoy even harder.

"Let me go, what's between Blaise and me is none of your business!"

It seemed as if he only got the first part. "So there's something going on between you two?"

His voice sounded defeated and he took a step back to give her space to go if she wanted. She quickly accepted the chance of freedom and almost jumped at the door to get it open. The door swung open and she hurried out. She looked back just in time to see him hit his hand the hardest he could into the stonewall.

There was a sickening crack followed by a lot of blood. Hermione had always been a bit afraid of it and she felt how her head started to spin. She thought about helping him but decided that she had had enough of him for one day. He could take care of that himself. She was also extremely scared and feared that the next hit would be aimed at her so she turned around and started to walk away.

"Granger, wait", He shouted after her.

She turned around but kept walking. "Never talk to me again, got it? I wan't absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Malfoy was left standing alone in the corridor with a bloody hand and mixed emotions. He had really screwed this up and he wasn't sure that he would be able to mend it this time.

"I'm so stupid", He murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "_Fuck_"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for taking such a long time with uploading this but I've been away, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for your sake, hope you enjoy!

Hermione nibbled absentminded on her lower lip – a bad habit she had picked up not so long ago - and turned another side in the huge book that laid spread before her. She really did try to keep her mind focused on the task in front of her – she was trying to find some value information to one of her essays, but it seemed almost impossible. Her mind kept drifting away to dangerous areas that contained the last couple of day's events and a certain albino looking boy. It was hard to think about anything else when he always kept showing up everywhere. She had told him to stay away and never speak to her again but he didn't seem to get the hint, which angered her. Malfoy never approached her but he was always near. When she were in the library she often saw him sitting by a table not so far away deeply engrossed in some thick book – she didn't know that he enjoyed to read. But that was the thing. She got the impression that he didn't read because he liked it but because he had to.

The books he picked up didn't seem to contain any valuable information about schoolwork either. One day when he had left before her, she saw that he had forgotten to return the book he had previously read to its right spot in the bookshelf. She had decided to do it for him and bark at him later for his laziness when her curiosity got the better of her.

She had looked over her shoulder to assure herself that no one saw her and then she had tucked the book away in her bag. It didn't feel right taking the book like that but she knew that she would return it later, that made her feel a tad better. Besides, she doubted that anyone would be looking for the book anytime soon.

She hadn't gotten the chance to inspect the book yet, she had been far too catched up in schoolwork, but Hermione promised herself that she would look into it later this evening. When everyone had gone to bed would be the perfect time. Lavender and Parvati could be so noisy and Hermione still kept away from Lavender. Tried to avoid her at all costs which ended with her barely visiting the Gryffindor tower, expect when it was time to go to bed of course. Especially now when she wasn't on speaking terms with Harry. The whole argument had been pointless and childish, Hermione admitted that her temperament had gotten the better of her, but she couldn't get herself to apologize. Her stupid pride didn't let her.

So yes, she did feel quite lonely. Ginny did hang with her in the library now and then but the smell of old books and the whole be-quite-or-get-out got to her. Hermione respected that Ginny wanted to be outside the library and hang with her other friends too but it made her feel a bit abandoned, but she never voiced that.

Blaise came as a saving knight in armor. He didn't mind spending time with her in the library, sitting and discussing different types of subjects and study too. Sure, Hermione did have some problems concentrating in his presence and her gaze did get stuck on his face sometimes when she looked up at him from the top of her book but otherwise it wasn't any problems. She enjoyed his company and his deep thoughts and most of his opinions. They did have debates about certain things that they disagreed about but they were always on a friendly level.

She really did like him and she hoped that she would be brave enough to tell him sometime.

"Hermione?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth turned upwards in a huge smile. She turned around in her chair and saw Blaise standing there with his hands tucked inside the pocket of his pants.

"Blaise", she said pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

He grinned at her.

"I wanted to ask my favorite girl if she wanted to accompany me for some dinner?" Said Blaise. "I'm awfully hungry and if I've understood things right you haven't eaten anything today"

Hermione flushed when he said 'favorite girl'.

"Well y-yeah, I got too caught up in my research for this essay-", rambled Hermione.

"Too caught up to even take small break to eat?" Blaise's voice sounded stern.

"Uhm"

Blaise sighed and walked forward. He pulled out a chair and sat down beside her, facing her.

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You gotta eat 'Mione"

He was only trying to look out for her but it didn't stop her from feeling a bit annoyed. He reminded her of Harry and Ron and she certainly didn't need another guard dog.

"I can look out for myself, thank you very much", she snapped.

He sighed again. "I didn't mean it like that"

"How did you mean it then?"

"I was only worried for you", he said. "You're spending almost all of your free time in here, forgetting to eat and you barely speak with your friends anymore. It's like your slowly slipping away from everything and I'm just standing beside watching you sink down. As your friend, it's making me feeling worthless"

He looked at her with concern in his eyes and Hermione lowered her gaze.

"You're right, I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Hermione thought about spilling all of her problems on him. Telling him about her strange almost friendship with Malfoy. Tell Blaise how much she worried for Malfoy's health and most of all, his life.

"It's nothing", she finally said and gave him her best fake smile. "Just a bit stressed out about all this homework I guess"

He looked at her a bit skeptically but decided to drop the subject.

"Yeah, there's a lot going on now", he said. "Come on, let's get something to eat"

He stood up and reached her his hand. She took it and stood up. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before Hermione broke the gaze by putting her book away in her bag. She swung it over her shoulder, walked a bit and turned to look at him.

"Are you coming or what?" She said a bit teasingly.

He snapped out of his daze and hurried over.

"Yeah, let's go"

Blaise's pow

Blaise walked in an empty corridor, occupied by his own thoughts and that made him miss the sound of steps behind him. He were on his way back to his common room from yet another study session with Hermione in the library. He had suggested that they would go outside after dinner but she had insisted to stay inside and finish her schoolwork. It wasn't possible to change her mind so he had stayed in there with her. He figured that she needed his company and he didn't mind spending time with her, more the opposite.

Even if she told him that it was nothing, he still thought that she kept something from him, something big. But he couldn't figure it out so he shrugged and decided that if it really was something she would tell him when she were ready. He just wished that she could trust him enough to chare things about herself. He didn't mean favorite color and such, he knew all those kinds of things already. No, he wanted to know things about her that not many others knew such as her fears, her thoughts and her secrets. He wanted them to be honest with each other.

He halted by one of the large windows and looked outside. It was a nice day, the sun was shining bright up there in the sky and it was almost completely free from clouds.

He let out a huge sigh, it seemed as that was something he did often these days.

Then he suddenly felt a presence beside him and when he glanced at his side he saw Malfoy standing there, looking out.

"Beautiful day, isn't it" stated Malfoy.

"Yes it is", agreed Blaise.

He thought about asking Malfoy what he was doing there but figured that he would tell him soon.

"I think that it's a shame that some people have a habit of destroying beautiful things. Ruin things that's already perfect", trailed Malfoy off.

Blaise raised one eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know"

Blaise turned his head and looked at him. "No, really, I've no idea"

"You know what I'm talking about", snapped Malfoy.

"Are we going to stand here all day, fighting about if I know something or not?" Blaise let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, you know what? I don't have time for such things"

Malfoy turned his head to him and gave him a hard stare.

"Stop it Zabini, you know that it's about Granger", he spat out.

"What about, Hermione?" Blaise looked surprised.

"Don't call her that!" Malfoy sounded awfully dangerous.

"What? Her name?"

Blaise couldn't help but smirk at him. "Jealous much?"

"There's nothing to feel jealous about", snapped Malfoy and hastily added. "It's not like I want anything to do with that m-m-m-muggleborn"

Well, this was certainly interesting.

"You can't even say it anymore, can you?"

"Shut it Zabini"

Blaise wasn't sure what to think about all of this. Why was Malfoy talking about Granger, and why did he sound so defensive about her? It wasn't as if they were friends or anything? No, he would have seen it by now.

"Seriously, I've no idea why you're talking about Hermione with me. Or no wait, let me rephrase that. I've no idea why you're speaking about her at all"

"Don't you think that I've seen the two of you together in the library?"

"I don't see how that's got anything to do with you…?"

"It got everything to do with me", snapped Malfoy.

"What?"

"She's _mine_"

Something blistered in Malfoy's eyes, Blaise swore that he could see a tint of red but dismissed it. He had never thought that those words would never leave Malfoy's mouth. At least not if they were about Hermione of all people.

"Last time I checked, Hermione was her own person and belonged to no one", said Blaise dryly.

Malfoy got up in his face and Blaise felt like taking at least two steps back but decided against it.

"Listen once, and listen closely", said Malfoy, threatening. "If I ever see you with her again – just even once - I swear that I will hunt you down when you're alone and make you regret ever being born, do you understand?"

Blaise huffed.

"You don't own her, Draco. You got no right to decide which people she should hang out with. I'm not sure what's up with you but I know that I want you to stay away from her. The last thing she needs right now is another pigheaded jerk in her life, do you understand me? She needs me around, and as long as she wants that, I won't leave her, got it? You can threaten me as much as you want but if you ever lay a hand on me I will rat you out"

Malfoy didn't look happy at all.

"Blaise-"

"Draco, this conversation is over, now move out of my way"

It seemed as Malfoy would say something but he changed his mind, gave Blaise one long look and then set off.

Blaise watched him go with worried eyes.

"_She's mine", _kept ringing in his ears.

Draco's pow

What had he done?

He couldn't believe his own ears when he said those words. That Granger of all people were 'his', he hadn't even thought about the consequences of saying that. He just let it leave his mouth as if it was nothing.

He cursed himself for talking before thinking and also because he let his temper get the better of him, his father had taught him better than that. How important it was for a Malfoy to keep his face at all costs and never show what he really felt. Well, Draco had failed that by crying in front of Granger. Malfoy's may never show emotions but crying was the worst of it all. That just didn't happen.

"Bloody hell", he cursed once again under his breath.

He wasn't sure what Blaise would do with the newfound information but he figured that it couldn't be any good.

Draco was a dead man if that came out.

He couldn't help but let the thought 'Maybe it's for the best' cross his mind but dismissed it. Draco may be many things but he wasn't suicidal. He knew that much.

Hermione's pow

Hermione sat on her bed with the curtains tightly shut around her as if telling the others not to bother her. She was alone, which felt nice for once. The last thing she needed right now was the chattering voice of Lavender. That girl could talk like no one else.

It was strange how Lavender could be so shallow when she was so school smart. Hermione knew that Lavender indeed got good grades, barely without studying anything. In fact, Lavender wasn't very far behind Hermione in grades.

"Weird", mumbled Hermione but decided to let the subject drop and instead focus on the task ahead.

It was time to inspect the book Malfoy had been reading inside the library.

She pulled out the book from her book-bag and read the title.

'_The great art of vanishing'_ written by Aldarbet Murray.

Suddenly it hit Hermione that the title somewhat felt familiar. Hadn't she heard something about vanishing before? She dismissed it and opened the first page.

She had to turn a few pages before she came over something that caught her interest.

'**Vanishing cabinets**

Vanishing Cabinets were made year 1980, it's even possible that they were made even earlier than that. Their function is to act like a passage between two places therefore; you need a pair for it to work. An object that's placed in on cabinet with sooner appear in the other. The vanishing cabinets were highly popular during the first wizarding war. When there was Death eaters nearby people would go into the cabinets and appear in the other far away, then hide away until the danger had passed '

Hermione didn't have to read more, her eyes widened and she sat there in shock for a few seconds. She suddenly remembered that this wasn't the first time she had caught him looking through books about vanishing, last time it had happened had been that time in the library when she had rushed into him which had caused the two of them to drop their books.

She cursed herself for being so tactless. Why hadn't she thought about this earlier? Of course Malfoy wouldn't had wanted to read those books just for fun, she doubted that he ever read books for his own enjoyment.

"Shit"

She shut the book and hide it under her pillow, just in case. She doubted that anyone would go through her stuff but she didn't like the thought of it lying around like that openly. Lavender and Parvati could sometimes be far too curious for their own good.

Hermione moved the curtains to the side and rushed out of the girls-dormitories.

She was one her way to the boy's when the door opened and she came face to face with Harry.

"Hermione", he sounded surprised. "Why are you going up here for"

"Uhm", Hermione had never been a good liar but she still tried to think something up, and fast. "I've been looking for you!"

"For me?"

"Yeah you", said Hermione a bit more convincing this time. "I've wanted to apologize for yelling at you like that"

Harry's gaze softened. "It's alright, I wanted to apologize to. You're right, I shouldn't behave like that. You're a big girl and you can make your own decisions"

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks"

"Friends?"

"Of course"

They hugged for a few seconds before Hermione broke it up.

"Right, Ginny told me that she was looking for you"

"Where was she?"

"Uhm, I think she was heading outside"

"I will go looking for her then, thanks Hermione"

"No problem"

Harry left and Hermione breathed out. It didn't feel right lying to Harry like that but Hermione had to hurry. She rushed into the boy's dormitories and over to the bed she knew belonged to Harry. She opened the top drawer and took out the map she knew lay there.

She tucked inside the back-pocket of her jeans, and left.

When she were a good distance away from the common room she took out the map and tapped her wand against it.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust when she realized that Lavender and Ron were inside a broom-closet, with their dots practically on top of each other.

"How disturbing", she muttered.

It wasn't easy finding Malfoy's spot but when she did and saw where he was heading for her mouth dropped.

'_Of course, why didn't I think of it earlier?'_

Hermione tapped the map with her wand again and mumbled. "_Mischief managed._" Before she took off after Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I didn't put down much time on this, sorry if it's a bit sloppy. I will try to put down more time and effort on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy anyhow.

Xoxoxo

_"He's threatening to … to kill my mother if I don't do as he says"_

Hermione didn't like feeling dumb, but that was what she was doing now. Why hadn't she engrossed herself more in his problems? It was obvious that he needed help, otherwise he wouldn't had opened up to her in the first place, and then followed her around like an lost puppy.

"God, I'm such an idiot", cursed Hermione under her breath.

She ran around the corner and saw just the person she was looking for.

Malfoy were walking slowly but determined towards the place where the Room of Requiment where. Something about his posture gave her the impression that he was feeling down which wasn't that surprising to begin with. It seemed as there always were some kind of dark cloud hovering over him.

He had gotten all the way there and there was only one thing she could to really.

She started to run and when she saw that he opened the door she made up her mind on what she had to do.

"Draco!"

He turned around, surprise written all over his face but he didn't have time to react because Hermione threw herself over him, making both of them crash to the floor. Malfoy's back hit the ground hard and even if Hermione landed on top of him she still felt the air knock out of her. The door behind them slammed shut with a loud crash and Hermione breathed out in relief, she had made it inside.

The thought that she maybe should move over never accorded to her, she was far too caught up in getting her heart to slow down and beat normally. The left side of her face was resting on his chest and her arms were trapped by his. He had somehow managed to encircle his arms around her during the fall.

She wasn't sure if it was to make sure that she would land on him instead of the floor or if it was an reflex, she really didn't want to know.

Malfoy was the first to break the silence. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think so", she said, breathlessly.

"Good, then get off me", he grunted and pushed her to the side.

Hermione landed on her back and didn't get the chance to get up because he rolled on top of her.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry but not exactly thrilled either.

"Oh you know how it is, I just can't seem to get enough of you", said Hermione and rolled her eyes.

He grinned. "What can I say? I'm just so irresistible"

"Of course", her voice dripped with sarcasm.

She pushed at his chest.

"Can you get off me know?"

"hmm… nope", he said and smirked at her. "I'm pretty comfy up here"

Hermione hadn't really planned it to turn out like this. Alright she hadn't planned anything but she hadn't had time for that. She had been far too caught up in getting here in time.

"Pervert"

"Hey, I'm a boy, what did you expect?", he said and wriggled his eyebrows. "Are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Hermione knew that she was blushing but refused to admit it.

"Liar"

She stuck out her tongue in response.

"How mature of you", he said dryly.

Suddenly Hermione realized that he was looking at her oddly at that his face was far too near hers. Her cheeks took on an even darker shade of red and she watched in horror as his face drew closer.

"I-I know why you're here!" It almost sounded like a shriek.

Malfoy seemed to get to his senses because he lifted his head up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit", he rolled of her and ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair so it looked messy.

Hermione decided to take in her surroundings for the first time since she had crashed into the room on top of Draco. She had been far too caught up in trying to get him off to actually look at the room he had concurred.

The room was massive and there were hundreds of different objects stacked on top of each other. Hermione looked in horror at the books that laid spread all over the room, as if they were just hastily thrown in without a care. She couldn't believe how people could be so careless about them.

"What is this place?"

"Didn't you just say that you knew?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Hermione glared at him. "No, I said that I knew why you're here"

It looked like he would continue to be difficult but then he just sighed. "It's the Room of hidden things"

"So you're saying that people actually have known about this place in the past and hidden stuff here? God, this books most be really old!" She looked like a child on Christmas day.

"Granger!"

She snapped out of her excitement and blushed. "Oh, right, I completely forgot why I was here for a moment, sorry"

He looked at her for a few seconds before he leaned his head back and let out a loud chuckle. When he looked up at her again he realized that she weren't there anymore. His gaze flickered around the room and he found her a bit away, standing up and with her wand pointed in his direction.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hands up, Malfoy, it's over", she sounded like some bad action movie, but she choose to ignore it.

"What?" He looked at her as if she was joking or something.

"I know about the vanishing cabinet and I'm turning you in to Dumbledore"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You think so, huh?"

"I've got the wand, Malfoy", she said it as if she was talking to a little child. "So be a good boy now and stand up so we can get going"

"Fine", he bit out before he stood up.

"Wow, you're actually doing what I say, for once?"

"Nah, not really"

"What do you mea-"

She was caught off guard when he throw himself at her – in similar fashion she had done before – and sent both of them tumbling to the floor. Hermione tried to hit him with everything she had but he was too strong and pressed her down. He got the wand from her hands and threw it to the side.

With an victorious smile he sat up on her stomach, still with both her hands in his and looked down at her.

"Feel great doesn't it? That I won over you with muggletactics, kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"Get off me", she growled.

"I can't do that", he said and sighed. "You see, if Dumbledore finds out about this whole thing, I will get into a lot of troubles. Do you want me to get thrown out?"

"Of course not, but this isn't right"

He looked angry. "What should I do then? I don't have a choice!"

"There's always a choice, you know that"

"The world isn't just black and white, Granger. Snap out of your little fantasy and face reality"

Hermione tried to struggle free. "No, you're the one's who's wrong"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are!"

"Aren't you listening to me at all?"

"Of course I am"

"But you just choose to ignore what I say, or what?"

"I do listen, but I don't think you're right"

"What choice do I have then? If you now know everything, what should I do?"

"Go to Dumbledore, speak to him"

"I don't trust that old fool"

"Don't you dare insult him", She was practically growling.

"Do you think that he would do anything to help me? I bet not. He doesn't care about my wellbeing or my mothers. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind throwing me to the wolfs"

"He's not like that!"

"Isn't that exactly what he's doing with Potter?"

"He's protecting him!"

"No, he's waiting for the moment he can sacrifice him"

"This discussion is over, I won't hear another bad word about Dumbledore coming out from your mouth"

Hermione wanted to hit him and hurt him, make him realize what an arse he was being.

"Whatever"

"You can hold me imprisoned here forever you know"

"Why are you so sure?"

She looked shocked.

"I was only joking, geeze, of course I can't keep you here forever but I most come up with a good plan before I let you go"

"Good luck with that", muttered Hermione under her breath.

"I heard that"

"I don't even care"

Hermione was tired of it all. Her back hurt, her head hurt and she knew that if he let go of her she wouldn't be able to stop herself from hurting him. She wasn't sure what she had expected from all of this. It was just too obvious that he wouldn't listen to her.

"It's nice hearing you speak to me again"

Hermione turned her head and stared up at him, he looked uncomfortable and a bit on the edge.

"Huh", was the only thing she managed to get out.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I've missed you", he confessed.

Hermione started to panic. "Get off me, now!"

"I thought you had missed me too?" He sounded hurt.

"Malfoy, I came here to help you"

"Do you always have to call me that?"

"W-what?"

"Call me Draco"

"No"

"Why? You call Zabini by his name"

"That's different", exclaimed Hermione.

She didn't knew what had gotten into him but she wanted the hell out of here, now. This whole conversation was making her uncomfortable.

Something flashed in his eyes, they looked almost red for a second. Hermione wondered if her eyes had played a trick on her.

"Tell me how", his voice was low, dangerous.

"I-I love him"

Xoxoxo

**A/N:** Was it too much? Tell me what you think about this chapter! :)

I'm going to start writing on the next chapter right now ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I like it or not… hope you enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

'_I-I love him'_

Hermione stared up into Malfoy's stormy grey orbs with widened eyes and with her mouth half-open. She couldn't believe what she had just said, and it seemed as if he felt pretty much the same. The tension was thick and Hermione started to feel quite uncomfortable. She had known that she cared for Blaise – deeply, but she doubted that it was love.

"You love him?" Malfoy's voice didn't betray any emotions, but his face said everything.

"I-I don't know, haven't really th-thought about i-it before", stammered Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes so she didn't have to meet his intense stare anymore. It was weird how he could affect her that way, no one else had the ability to make her so uneven as he did. It was something about the way he acted and talked, it always seemed as if he meant something else. As if he hinted on something that she didn't want to think about.

Suddenly she felt something cold, but at the same time very soft, object against her jaw and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was his fingertips. She averted her gaze to his and stared into his eyes once again. Hermione sucked in her breath as he started to move his fingers along her jaw and then her neck. It was pleasant but she couldn't stop thinking that it was Malfoy that was touching her this way.

He leaned his mouth to her ear and breathed some warm air into it.

"Don't you wish that it was Blaise here on top of you, that was trailing your jaw and neck with his fingers?" His voice sounded horse.

Hermione didn't dare answer, something in her gut told her that it was best to be careful.

Malfoy kissed the spot under her ear and then place kisses along her neck towards her shoulder. She let out a moan of pleasure and then she realized to her horror that Malfoy most have heard her.

"S-stop" It even sounded weak in her own ears.

"It doesn't sound so convincing, do you really want me to stop, Granger?" He kissed her again, but this time on the side of her mouth.

She stared at him. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Do you ever shut up?" He half growled before he captured her mouth with his.

The whole thing was so surreal that Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She had her eyes wide opened and stared at Malfoy's closed ones. His lips attacked her mouth hungrily and he pulled her even closer, if that was possible. It took a few seconds before one of his hands was tangled into her hair and the other holding her cheek.

She never kissed him back, but she didn't pull away. It was as if she had frozen in place. Her brain screamed at her to move, to do something to get out of there but her body refused to make any movements. He did have her pinned down but her arms were now free and still she couldn't get herself to push him off.

It was when his tongue traced her bottom lip for access that she got her senses back and broke the kiss off. Both of them were breathing deeply and had flushed cheeks.

Neither one knew what to say so the silence hung in the air as they stared into each others eyes, trying to see some kind of answer in them.

It was obvious that Hermione's gut feeling had been right, it had been wise to stay away from Malfoy. She cursed herself for being so stupid. For letting him kiss her for so long.

"Get off me", her voice sounded raspy but firm.

His eyes narrowed down to slits. "No"

That did it.

"Excuse me? You have no right to hold me here, besides what the fuck was that Malfoy?"

He gave her an innocent shrug. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about"

"That stupid kiss, what gives you the right to kiss me, huh?"

He tapped her nose with his finger. "You're cute when you're mad."

Hermione started to trash around now, for real. "Who are you and what have you done with the real, Malfoy? Get off me, Dumbledore won't show any mercy when he hears-"

"Oh, don't start talking about him again"

Hermione decided to ignore it and go straight to the real subject.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?"

He smirked at her. "You"

Her cheeks flushed and she stared at him as if he had gone bonkers. "L-listen here M-Malfoy and listen closely. I came here to drag your sorry little ferret ass to the headmaster, not to get pinned down by you and get ravished on top of everything. If this is some kind of lame joke of yours, it's not funny – at all. We can make a small stop to Madame Pomfrey when we go to the headmaster so that you can check what's wrong with your head, okay?"

He let out a small laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Do you really think that I've hit my head or something?" He sounded amused.

"I don't know, something's clearly wrong with you!"

"So it can't just be the fact that I like you...?" He let it hung in the air.

Hermione felt loss of words.

"Y-y-you can't do that!" she stammered.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Wow, strong point there"

She glared at him. "You know why"

"I wish I didn't", he sounded truly pained.

"Well… my back's really starting to hurt so can you get off me now?" It was awkward but Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to what he had just said.

"What's the magic words?"

"Oh, come on"

"No, you most say it"

"Please?"

"No, you most say "Draco you're the most handsome and skilled wizard there is, and I find your clever wits really sexy"

"I won't say that", spluttered Hermione.

"Then I won't move"

She decided that she always could oblivate herself later.

"Fine", she spat. "Draco, you're the most …handsome and… skilled wizard there is, and I find your… God, I can't say it!"

"Come on, you're almost finished"

"clever wits really… sexy", she said it hastily and then she glared at him.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He grinned at her.

"Just get off", she muttered.

"Fine"

He sat up and moved over to the side. He didn't expect Hermione to throw herself over her wand so know he was facing the tip of it as it was directed at him.

"Clever", he grinned at her.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't pull away when I kissed you"

"S-so?"

"You like me, admit it"

It was if she wasn't pointing the wand at him at all.

"No, not even close."

"You can refuse to admit it all you want, Granger, we both know whom you will be dreaming of tonight."

She glared at him. "Stop it, Malfoy. I've heard enough."

"Oh, but you don't want me to stop, you never did", he sounded so sure that it was scary.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure", he grinned at her, knowingly.

This whole thing was just too bizarre. Had Malfoy really admitted that he liked her and then tried to convince her that she felt the same towards her? No, this must be some kind of joke. Her eyes widened when she suddenly realized what he was trying to do.

"You annoying little cockroach, did you really think that I would forget about the bloody vanishing cabinet you're fixing inside this very room just because you kissed me and tried to make me blush by saying that you like me? You know what, I'm not that kind of girl, sorry"

Malfoy looked angry. "You know nothing, Granger"

Hermione thought he had meant the whole cabinet thing.

"Oh yes I do, we're going – now!"

He stood up and faced her, angered. "No"

"You're not in the position to refuse"

"Try to make me then, Granger"

Hermione huffed and sat down on the floor, drained of all her energy. "Can't you just bugger off?"

He hesitated at first but then he sat down too.

"You went after me, if someone's got to leave then it's you"

She sent him a deadly look but choose not to say anything.

They were once again surrounded by silence, both of them trying to take in everything that had happened.

"Are you serious about this whole thing, Malfoy? I mean, you're not playing tricks on me or something?"

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes without even blinking. "Dead serious"


	12. READ THIS!

A/n: Hi everyone! I know that I never upload any new chapters anymore, it's been awhile to put it nicely. I'm a bad writer that deserves a smack on the head. No, but I know how it feels to follow a fanfic and then have to wait forever to get the next part. Believe me, I'm that person that checks everyday to see if a new chapter's been uploaded yet of my favorites. How you wait for ages just to know what happens next.

That's why I, with a heavy heart, unfortunately have to say that this is it. I won't keep writing on this fanfic anymore. Not because I'm a bad person, I just don't feel it, it isn't fun. The last chapters, that I uploaded months(?) ago, were just written for you. Not because I felt like writing them.

At first I just thought that it would be best to delete it and move on. But I think you guys that actually have read it and liked… at least something, deserves better than that.

I want to thank everyone for sticking by me this far. I will not quit writing, more the opposite. This should be the beginning of a new and better me, so don't forget to check out for other fanfics by me… maybe not today but in a few days… weeks… months. Haha no, I will try to upload something faster than that.

This whole text is so badly written that I feel like barfing all over it but it isn't supposed to be a masterpiece. I just wanted to inform you about what's happening.

Thank you all for the way to nice reviews and not to mention all those who have put my story in their favorites and such. I appreciate it more then you can imagine.

Love you all / Lookingfornirvana


End file.
